Robert Would Be Proud
by BookwormKali
Summary: Sophie Johnson finally figured out how to keep the peace during chaotic Order meetings. Also, Voldemort finds a new weapon to terrorize his followers with.


This is something I wrote up after spending several weeks studying Parli Pro for hours everyday for a competition.

Sophie Johnson had a headache. Merlin, she fought she had agreed to join a group that fought Voldemort, not each other! A single issue couldn't be discussed without everyone talking at once in order to get their points across. Times like these were when she missed her beloved Parliamentary Procedure the most. Why, if the Wizarding World only knew of the joys of orderly meetings, rules of order, and obtaining the floor…

Sophie Johnson had an idea.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone member of the Order froze and stared at Sophie. Once she established that everyone was paying attention, Sophie began speaking.

"Okay, this is absolutely _ridiculous_! This organization needs something that will help us conduct effective meetings. What we need is Parliamentary Procedure!"

Albus Dumbledore looked confuse. "Erm, my dear girl, what does the Muggle government have to do with anything?"

Sophie sighed. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"Parliamentary Procedure is a system of rules that are applicable to almost any type of meeting. It allows for business to progress smoothly during a meeting." Sophie explained.

Sirius didn't look impress. "Why should we waste our time learning a bunch of rules when we have a Dark Lord to stop?"

"Because we're wasting so much time fighting that aren't accomplishing anything. Here, let's practice!" With a positively evil grin, she looked at Dumbledore.

"Well, I suppose you ought to act as the chair, Headmaster."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't quite understand. The Chair, Ms. Johnson?" Dumbledore questioned.

"The Chair refers to both the preceding officer and his place or station. Basically, the person in charge, so obvious you're the chair. Now, I guess we ought to go through the processes of a motion in order for you guys to get the hang of everything. A motion is a formal proposal that certain action be taken. There are several different types of motions, but the one we're going to concern ourselves with right now is the Main Motion. The Main Motion brings business before an assembly. Sirius, were you just saying that you thought Harry Potter ought to be given more information?" Sophie inquired.

Sirius looked confused. "Yeah…"

"Then you ought to make a motion saying that we should give Harry more information. We as the assembly can vote on it, and if it receives a majority vote we act on it."

Sirius was actually starting to look a little interested. "How do I make a motion?"

"You put it into the form, "I move that…" and then say that you want. The motion then must be seconded by another member of the assembly by responding to the motion, "I second it" or "Seconded." I should say that a second doesn't mean you agree with the motion. It just means that you think the motion should be discussed and a seconder may even vote against the motion. Once a motion is properly moved and seconded, the chair states the question, by saying "The question is before the assembly that insert motion here, is there any discussion?" Then the assembly debates. Every member has the right to speak twice on a motion. All debate should be spoken to the chair and not each other. Also, a member must obtain the floor before speaking. As this is a small assembly, this may be done by raising your hand in the air and stating "Mr. Chair." The maker of a motion has the right to speak first. Once debate is finished, the chair puts the question to a vote. I'll explain more on that later."

"Er, okay then. I move that Harry ought to be given more information about the Order." Sirius looked a little unsure of himself. Sophie gave him an approving smile.

"I second it?" Remus's second seemed unsure, coming across as more of question than a statement. Sophie looked at Dumbledore, silently urging him to speak.

"The question is before the assembly that Harry ought to be given more information about the Order. Is there any debate?"

Sirius raised his hand in the air, remembering that he was allowed to speak first. "Mr. Chair?"

Dumbledore nodded at him. "Mr. Black?"

"I believe that Harry ought to be given more information about what we're doing. It isn't right to keep such important information from him. Knowing Harry, it will only result in him rushing off to a dangerous situation. When has ignorance ever protected him?"

Molly was the next one to obtain the floor. Once she was recognized, she hotly began, "Harry is just a child! We can't ruin his childhood any more than it already has. He must be protected, and telling him any more isn't going to help!"

And so the meeting went. Every member had their turn to speak their mind. Eventually, the motion was put to a vote. It failed.

Sophie smiled at everyone. "See! Even with all the coaching that I had to do, it only took half an hour to come to a decision! We've been fighting that issue for weeks without coming to a decision! Do you understand why this is important?

Dumbledore also smiled. "I indeed do. Please, tell us more…"

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! HOW DARE YOU TALK WHILE I, YOUR LORD AND MASTER SPEAK? DO ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT AN ORDERLY MEETING IS LIKE? WELL?! DO YOU?!

Snape carefully considered keeping quite. But he couldn't help himself. "My Lord, if I am speak?"

Voldemort glared. "Very well. Make it quick."

"There is this weapon known as Parliamentary Procedure…"

And so, Snape went into a detailed explanation of the Muggle torture device for keeping peace at meetings.

"Hmm… I like. Another device that can be used to terrorize my minions. Just one thing. I don't like that whole 'majority vote" thing. It's going to be unanimous consent, only you all have to agree with what I want."

Serverus signed. Something never changed.


End file.
